Kitties
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: When taking Sherman to school, Peabody falls for an animal just like him. But it's a cat. Peabody invites her over for dinner and she gladly accepts. Now, can Peabody keep Sherman, Penny, and Izzy away long enough for him to ask out this kitty?
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Peabody placed his foot on the pavement as Sherman got out.

"Have a good day Sherman," he called after the boy.

"You too, Mr. Peabody!"

Peabody smiled as the boy galloped into school, Penny by his side. He was about to take off, when a cat appeared by his side.

But it wasn't an alley cat.

She stood on two legs like Peabody. She had orange fur with a black star over her eye. She had yellow eyes. She wore pink rimmed glasses. A green bow sat in her hair.

"You're Mr. Peabody, correct," she asked.

This kitty made him feel funny inside. His heart thumped against his white, fluffy chest. Mr. Peabody cleared his throat.

"That is correct," he said.

"I'm Ms. Janet. My daughter, Izzy, has become very good friends with your son, Sherman."

She held out her paw and Peabody shook it. He felt his heart flutter. She was still talking, but Peabody wasn't listening.

He was too taken by her beauty.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Peabody."

Peabody snapped out of his daze. Ms. Janet was getting on her motorcycle.

"Cute and dangerous," Peabody thought."

"Wait! Ms. Janet!"

Peabody jumped off his moped and scampered over to Janet.

"Yes, Mr. Peabody," Janet asked, taking off her helmet.

"Would you like to have dinner at my house? I mean, because if our kids know each other so well, we should too."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"It's alright, I under-wait did you say yes?"

Janet smiled softly.

"Of course! I completely agree with your reasoning."

Peabody's heart thumped against his chest again. He felt slightly light-headed, but kept his posture.

"Wonderful! I see you at 8:00!"

Peabody wrote down his address and gave it to Janet. Janet smiled and tapped his nose with a "Boop," before riding away. She popped a wheelie before completely riding away.

Peabody put his paw on his nose. His eyes went half-lidded and his tail wagged. He sighed happily.

"See you at 8."


	2. You're Drunk

"Did you wash up, Sherman?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Mr. Peabody."

"Did practice your Daily Language book?"

"Señor, si, señor!"

Peabody patted Sherman's back as they walked to the elevator. A *ping* had picked up in Peabody's ears.

The door opened and Peabody's tail began wagging so fast, you think he fly in he air.

"Hello Mr. Peabody."

The white dog payed no attention to Penny and Izzy running up to hug Sherman.

His green eyes were on Ms. Janet.

She had on a lovely, yet slightly skimpy, red dress. Her green bow was placed perfectly in her hair. Her glass were tilted down on her nose a little, making her look like a librarian. Her medium-sized tail, swished back and forth softly.

She walked out the elevator, passing Mr. Peabody. She ran her tail under his chin, making his eyes flutter.

"Care to show me to the bar?"

Peabody snapped out of his daze. She looked at Sherman, Penny, and Izzy.

Izzy had hazelnut eyes and black hair. She didn't wear glasses like her mother. She was slightly shorter that Sherman and Penny. Though have a shy appearance, Izzy is a active and exciting girl.

Peabody fixed his bowtie and cleared his throat.

"Off you go. And only come to me if it's an emergency, ok?"

The three kids nodded and ran off to play together.

Peabody smiled and began back to the bar. He smiled when he saw Janet wrapping her tail around herself. He mouthed a woof and began walking toward the bar.

Janet heard his footsteps and removed her tail from around herself. Peabody hopped up on the seat across from her. He wrapped a black apron around himself.

"Bloody Mary or Brandy?"

(About an hour later)

Peabody and Janet wear drunk.

They leaned against each, laughing stupidly. They were drunk happy, not drunk violent.

"Mr. Peabody *hick* I must say. You-you are the cutest dog I have ever seen. I wanna go against nature with you!"

"I must say the *hick* same for you Ms. Janet!"

Peabody then pressed his lips against hers. Janet rubbed her paws under his ears as she kissed him back.

Sherman, Penny, and Izzy had just walked upstairs. They covered their mouths to stifle giggles. They crept back downstairs. Sherman and Penny had only seen Peabody like this once.

(The next day)

Peabody woke up with a headache. He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes. Then he felt something on his side. He looked down and saw an orange paw.

His eyes widen as they traveled up the arm to a familiar face.

Ms. Janet.


	3. Find your WABAC

Peabody let out a silent scream.

"Peabody, you dolt," he thought.

He crept out of bed, unknowingly waking up Ms. Janet.

She let out soft meow and opened her eyes. She saw the sheets weren't her's and sprang up instantly.

"Peabody?!"

Peabody spun around on his heels.

"Hi."

Janet jumped out of bed, realizing she was naked.

"Did we-"

"I don't know!"

The two animals raced out of the room, scared of what have might happened.

"Look, I have a Time Machine that we can use to go back in time to see what happened," they said at the same time.

"What's your called?"

"The WABAC. What's your's called?"

"The LAWNCH."

They shook paws.

"Nice name."

"And to you as well."

"Aright! Now back to business!"

Peabody grabbed Janet's paw and began taking her somewhere.

He scanned his paw and a door opened. A giant orange sphere sat floating in the center.

"WABAC?"

"WABAC."

The animals scrambled into the machine.

"Alright. Let's go back about 10 hours ago."

Peabody began typing in time and coordinates.

"Your about to go back to a time were you exist. Do you wish to continue?"

Peabody held up his paw, but didn't press yes.

Janet placed her paw on Peabody's shoulder.

"Go on."

Peabody reached out and pressed yes.

The WABAC whirred to life and blasted off.

(About 1 to 3 minutes later)

Peabody climbed out the way back. He waited for Janet.

"Whoa!"

Janet tripped right into Peabody's arms. Peabody felt his tail wag against his will. He cleared his throat.

"Let's go."

"Right!"

Janet used Peabody's chest as a standee and began following him.

Janet saw Peabody crouch and followed suit.

"There we are."

Janet looked and saw her and Peabody.

He was holding her bridle style, kissing her. He took her in his room.

"Come on."

Janet began crawling like a cat while Peabody shuffled on his belly.

"So cute," Janet thought.

Peabody used his nose to push open the door, like he did when he was a puppy. They peeked their heads inside.

Past Peabody was pinning Past Janet to the bed, planting kissing on her neck.

Past Janet was removing her dress, causing Past Peabody's tail to wag.

"Wait," Past Janet said.

"What," Past Peabody asked.

"Let's not do this."

Peabody and Janet let out silent sighs.

"Why," Past Peabody asked.

"Well, because I believe in abstinence."

"That's entirely believable."

"So, until you I see a ring on my paw, you can just enjoy me snuggled up against you."

"Fair enough."

The past animals snuggled together and fell asleep, not knowing that they would forget everything that happened.

Peabody and Janet backed away from the door. They crept back to the WABAC.

"Next time, we take the LAWNCH."

"Fair enough."

Janet helped Peabody into the WABAC. He started the machine and began the trip home.

(About 1 to 3 minutes laster)

Peabody parked the WABAC and helped Janet out. They ran into the living room.

"I can't believe we..."

Janet stopped talking when she saw Izzy and Sherman, looking fairly displeased.

Now it was Janet's turn to say-

"Hi."

"Hello, Ms. Janet."

"And to you, Mr. Peabody."

The animals looked at each other, the most believable of fake smiles on their faces.

"I'm not to happy about the fact I didn't get to go home, Ms. Janet."

"Well, I..."

"And I'm not happy about the fact I couldn't find anything g to make breakfast with."

"I was..."

The kids pressed in.

"Care to explain?"

Peabody and Janet looked at each other.

"Boston Tea Party?"

"Sure!"

Janet got of her keys and pressed a button.

The LAWNCH came up through the elevator.

"A slingshot?"

Janet ran over to the slingshot, yanked it up and ran back over to Peabody.

"What's that-whoa!"

Janet placed Peabody the fireshot and pulled back. She released, grabbing Peabody's hand, sending them both flying.

They disappeared, the LAWNCH with them.


End file.
